


Fighting for Reagan.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [14]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What would happened in 1x4 after Reagan broke up with Kate would she of gone after her and tried to win her back or would she of let her go again.
Relationships: Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kate Kane/Reagan, Sophie Moore/Tyler | Sophie Moore's Husband, Veracity (Pitch Perfect)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Kagan one shot series. [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 13
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Kagan one shot fanfic i hope you enjoyed it.

(Over at the museum that they had the auction at Kate's standing there after her and Reagan broke up and someone walks up to her and stands there feeling someone 

standing there she looks over at him and laughs.)

Kate: I screwed up.

(Mark turns and looks at her.)

Mark: You really want me to disagree.  
Kate: Not really. I can't be open with her Mark. I can't tell her about this whole being Batwoman thing.  
Mark: It's are right. You're just starting out. Believe me my friend Kara when she first started out as Supergirl she made a lot of mistakes she couldn't have 

relationships either and yet some how she managed to get herself into one.  
Kate: How does she do it?  
Mark: Let's just say she knew who she wanted and knew if being with them mean't one day finally telling them who she really was then she told them. Same goes the same 

for her sister. Only thing is the sister's ex was smart and figured out who she was.

(Kate laughs at him.)

Mark: The thing is alot of super heroes go through the samething. Oliver Queen went through the samething when he first started out as the Green Arrow and look at him 

now. Married and happy still doing what he loves. I mean i know with you it's different because of well. Well to be honest Gotham's really no different from Starling 

city.

(She laughs at him again.)

Mark: I'm not trying to put your's and Bruce's hometown down i'm really not.  
Kate: I know you're not.  
Mark: What i'm trying to say is. Hero or not there's always that one person worth fighting for.  
Kate: And.  
Mark: I can see the look on your face Kate. Reagan's that person worth fighting for with you.  
Kate: She is. But then again.

(He looks behind her at Sophie.)

Mark: Let me ask you something.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: I know you two have a history but. Do you really see you two getting back together at any point.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Do you see her coming out to her parents anytime soon? Or even seeing he leaving her husband anytime soon? 

(Kate looks at him and then shakes her head at him.)

Mark: Don't force yourself to remain hopeful that Sophie will someday wake up and realize that the person she wants to be with is you. Because it's not fair to you and 

it sure as hell isn't fair to her husband. Kate there's more to life then wishing you could still be with the ex.

Kate: You still that ex you still wanna be with?  
Mark: There is.  
Kate: Whose that?  
Mark: Your adopted sister.

(She looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Kate: Well then i'll make you a deal.  
Mark: I'm all ears.  
Kate: You go and tell my sister how you still feel about her and i'll go after Reagan.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Oh you.  
Kate: It goes both ways here Buchanan.  
Mark: Yeah. But see your sister is in a new relationship and i'm not breaking it up. I'm not most people. But you Reagan's still single and i can tell she really wants 

to be with you. You go after the woman before i do it.

(She laughs at him as she walks around him to go and talk to Reagan as she walks off someone walks up to Mark and stands on the other side of him.)

Adam: When do you plan on telling Kate that Reagan's Oliver Queen's sister?

(Mark turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Soon. This is much more fun.

(They both turn and walk off laughing. Over by Reagan she's sitting there waiting for her Uber to arrive to come and pick her up.)

Kate: Reagan!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Reagan: Kate!

(As she gets to her she looks at her.)

Kate: I'm sorry.  
Reagan: What for?  
Kate: Like i said back there i'm not really in the right place to be open with anyone. But.  
Reagan: What?  
Kate: It's just or the last four weeks I've been back in Gotham I've been trying to make something of myself and in doing so. I just pushed away a woman i like a lot 

and i was also just told that me wishing that i could be with someone else wasn't fair to myself or to the man she's married to.

Reagan: This is kind of sounding like you were wishing you could be with Sophie while we were together.  
Kate: I know and i'm sorry. It's just. Look Reagan i really am sorry i'm trying my hardest to tell you how i feel and it's coming out completely different from what 

i'm trying to say.

Reagan: And that is?

(Kate does something she knows will help her out and kisses her getting her Reagan to smile in it seeing them kissing Mark and Adam start laughing hearing both Mark 

and Adam laughing Sophie looks over and sees Kate kissing Reagan and gets upset which doesn't go unnoticed by Mark who walks over to her.)

Mark: You know for a woman who keeps calming to love her husband you're getting jealous offly fast over the ex you told to move on with her life.

(She turns and looks at him.)

Sophie: I.  
Mark: You can't keep doing this.  
Sophie: What?  
Mark: You flat out told Kate two weeks ago that there was no you two. And told her to move on with her life. So let her do so.

(Then he turns and walks off with Adam right behind him. As they walk off he looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Adam: You are right?  
Mark: No i'm not.  
Adam: What's up?  
Mark: Kate's been trying her hardest to move on but Sophie won't let her.  
Adam: I'm sure she will at some point.  
Mark: You didn't just see the look on her face man.  
Adam: I know. But she doesn't get a say in who she dates. She made her choice the minute she broke up with her back at the academy.  
Mark: Yeah i know.  
Adam: The only thing you can really do is keep an eye out on Sophie because we all know yeah she's not gonna give up until she has Kate back.  
Mark: True.  
Adam: Although she hasn't really done anything.  
Mark: I know. But i still worry about Kate and Reagan.  
Adam: I can't say that i blame you.  
Mark: Yeah. When the hell did you get so damn smart?  
Adam: I became a Crow.  
Mark: Not a good enough of reason.  
Adam: Okay. Because i think you're cute.

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Now see you could of just said that.

(He looks at him and laughs as Mark looks at him and smiles.)

Adam: Look i know it's not something you're ready for and i'll understand if you don't feel right dating one of your friends ex's but.  
Mark: What?  
Adam: Would you like to go out with me sometime?

(Mark looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah sure.   
Adam: Cool i'll see ya.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Then he walks off as he walks off Mark laughs as he hears someone in his ear.)

Luke: Smooth dude.  
Mark: Yeah bite me.

(He starts laughing on the other end. Back over by Kate and Reagan they pull away from each other and smile.)

Reagan: Well said. But look Kate.  
Kate: No. It's fine. I just.  
Reagan: Look i just i don't want you to just say you want to be with me and then start having second thoughts again i can't go through that. I've been hurt enough in 

my life i can't deal with someone else i'm growing to like and then have them break up with me.

Kate: I know and i'm sorry again.  
Reagan: Okay stop apologizing it's starting to scare me.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Okay i'll stop apologizing.   
Reagan: Okay. Look Kate.  
Kate: No like i said i'll understand if you don't want to try this again i will walk away.  
Reagan: I didn't say that. I'm not like your ex i'm not one to give up as easily as she was.  
Kate: Meaning.

(Reagan pulls her in and gets ready to kiss her again as someone walks up to them.)

Woman: Reagan!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Reagan: Olivia!

(Kate hearing the name turns and looks at her then seeing the look on Reagan's face when she saw her Kate looks around upset.)

Olivia: Hi.  
Reagan: Hi.  
Olivia: Look i was just coming to see how things were going with you?

(Kate seeing her and seeing the look on Reagan's face turns and walks off seeing her walk off Reagan goes to excuse herself but Olivia grabs her arm.)

Olivia: Oh come on forget about her.  
Reagan: You seem to keep forgetting why we broke up in the first place.  
Olivia: Oh come on Reagan it was mistake.  
Reagan: You slept with your bestfriends girlfriend and then tired to make it seem like i did it.  
Olivia: Not my fault she fell for it.  
Reagan: Marley really loved her Olivia and you screwed up their relationship with one night.  
Olivia: Hey it's not my fault Calamity couldn't keep her legs closed.

(As she said that Calamity walked up to them and punched her sending her to the ground she looks up at her. Then gets up and looks at her.)

Calamity: Say it again i dare you.

(She goes to say it again but Mark pushes Calamity back and she looks at him.)

Mark: She's just trying to under your skin.  
Calamity: I know that.  
Mark: So ignore her. It's very easy to do.  
Calamity: I know that.  
Mark: So go walk.

(She nods her head at him.)

Olivia: How's that new girlfriend of your's Calamity?

(She goes to go after her but Mark grabs her.)

Mark: Are right are right come on.  
Oliver: I bet she wasn't as good as me.  
Calamity: No. She's better.

(Olivia looks at her in shock as both Mark and Reagan are trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Okay than.

(Olivia looks at her still in shock she goes to go after her but someone grabs her from behind and throws her towards the crowd.)

Oliver: Start walking that way.  
Mark: Reagan Kate ran off in that direction.

(She goes after her as Mark looks at Calamity and laughs.)

Calamity: What?  
Mark: You and Beca really are mean't for each other.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Calamity: Yeah i know that. It's just.  
Mark: What?  
Calamity: That night with Olivia felt weird.

(He looks at her.)

Mark: How?  
Calamity: Mark i just wasn't awake enough to do half the things she said we did.

(Mark looks at Oliver.)

Mark: Where were you?  
Calamity: Here in Gotham why?

(Mark looks at Oliver again.)

Mark: Are you saying what i think you're saying?  
Calamity: I think she raped me.

(They both look over at Olivia whose walking over to Kate to try and gloat to her Mark quickly grabs out his phone and calls Sophie who answers right away.)

Mark: You see the woman walking towards Kate?  
Sophie: Yeah.  
Mark: It's Reagan's ex and i believe she might of raped Calamity.  
Sophie: You sure?  
Mark: Calamity doesn't remember much of the night she supposedly slept with Olivia.  
Sophie: Okay.

(She hangs up with him and tells Adam who walks over to her seeing them walking towards her she goes to run only to have Kate quickly throw her to the ground and holds 

her down as Adam rushes in and cuff's her. Once she's hand cuffed Kate gets up and let's Adam get her up.)

Sophie: Rogers help him get her back to headquarters.  
Eric: Yes ma'am. Let's go.

(They walk off with her as they walk off Mark and Calamity walk up to them.)

Sophie: You mind coming back to Crow and giving us your story?  
Calamity: No. I just gotta call my girlfriend and let her know i'll be back to our hotel late.  
Mark: Where you four staying?  
Calamity: The Baldwin.  
Mark: Okay. I'll go and tell Beca.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Beca: Calamity!

(She turns and looks at her then walks over to her.)

Sophie: That's her girlfriend?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Sophie: She's cute.  
Mark: And taken.

(She walks off laughing. As Mark looks at Kate.)

Kate: Looks like i won't be doing much fighting for Reagan.  
Mark: No no you won't be.  
Kate: I really like this girl Mark.  
Mark: I know you do. And it shows.  
Kate: So what the hell do i do?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Go and get the fucken girl Kane gees.  
Kate: Oh.  
Mark: Look i love you Kate but you have to be one of the most stubborn people i have ever met.  
Veracity: She's stubborn that's for sure.  
Mark: See even Vera agrees.  
Kate: Yeah yeah. What's up?  
Veracity: I want you guys to meet someone.

(They look behind her and Mark sees someone walking up to them seeing who it is he laughs at him.)

Mark: Nick Fucken Borelli as i live and breath.  
Nick: Hey man.

(He claps hands with him and pulls him into him then they pull away from him.)

Mark: How's Jimmy?  
Nick: He's good. He's getting better everyday.  
Mark: That's awesome.  
Veracity: You two know each other?  
Mark: Yeah he's an old friend of mine. His brother was a fire fighter with the CFD.  
Veracity: Oh. Now i know why i knew the name when i heard it.  
Nick: Yeah Jimmy kind of lost it after our brother was killed back in may.  
Mark: He blamed their firehouse chief and well.  
Kate: I can imagine.  
Mark: No more than i'm sure Reagan can with Kate and not.  
Nick: Oh really.  
Mark: Yeah. But you and Vera?  
Nick: Yeah two months now.  
Mark: And you haven't killed him yet?  
Veracity: Relationships still young.  
Mark: I'm really happy for you Vera he's a good guy.  
Veracity: You're not?  
Mark: No. Kate i swear if you don't go after Reagan i'm going to.

(She quickly turns and walks off as they start laughing at her.)

Veracity: Yeah my sister is very stubborn.  
Mark: Very much like the lead singer.  
Calamity: Shut up i got her didn't i.  
Nick: She the lead singer?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Nick: She's hot.

(Veracity smacks him making him laugh.)

Mark: Dude rule number one.  
Nick: Right.  
Veracity: What's rule number one.  
Mark: Never call the girlfriends lead singer hot with said girlfriend right next to him.  
Nick: I quickly learned my lesson.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Veracity: When did you two make this rule?  
Mark: While you were with Austin.  
Veracity: Oh.  
Mark: Sorry.  
Veracity: No it's fine. Trust me he's better.  
Mark: And hotter.

(He looks at him as Veracity's trying to keep from laughing.)

Nick: Seriously.  
Mark: You were never one to take.  
Nick: No i'm not.  
Mark: Explains a lot actually. Because neither is Veracity.  
Nick: Which is something else i just learned.  
Veracity: Okay this is officially turning into a nightmare.

(She goes to walk off but Mark grabs her in and hugs her getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: We love you Vera.  
Veracity: I know.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it as they remain there talking and joking around Sophie watches them and laughs as she walks off to go and talk to Olivia 

about what she did to Calamity. Over the next couple of weeks since the auction over at the museum Kate's been trying everything she can to try and get into Reagan's 

good graces again but so far hasn't had much luck and with Mark and Adam getting closer and going out on dates she doesn't really have much of anyone to talk to until 

a few friends of Mark's showed up in Gotham due to someone switching reality's and Kate met the famous Kara Danvers shortly after that thing with the crisis reality 

was fixed Kara in order to stay away from National City longer came back to Gotham to spend some more time with Kate and get to know her better.)

Kara: So who is it?  
Kate: What?  
Kara: The person whose been on your mind. Who is it?  
Kate: Her names Reagan. About three or four weeks i was dating someone named Reagan really sweet funny.  
Kara: She cute.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: She's gorgeous.

(Kara looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Okay what?  
Kara: You were falling in love with her?  
Kate: I wouldn't really say i was falling in love with her but i really did like her.  
Kara: So why did you two break up?  
Kate: I couldn't be real with her. I couldn't tell her that i'm Batwoman because well.  
Kara: No i get it. Having to keep one of the biggest secrets away from the person you care about is hard.  
Kate: Yeah Mark brought that up to me.  
Kara: He told you that i'm?  
Kate: To be fair it slipped in fact i don't even really think he knew he had said anything.  
Kara: Oh. Yeah i once put a crack into the front of an oil tanker and caused a major oil spill in the river.

(Kate's trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Yeah my real screw up was throwing the Batarang at Magpie and when it came back it flew behind me and it broke a vase that was worth over a five hundred dollars.

(Kara starts laughing then calms down.)

Kate: Yeah not my brightest moment.  
Kara: You baught it right?  
Kate: No. Batwoman just put the blame on Magpie.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Kara: Wow.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Kara: Anyway. Why haven't you told her how you feel about her?  
Kate: I've been trying she's been ignoring my calls.  
Kara: Well i'm sure she'll show up again.  
Kate: I sure hope so. I really liked her and want her back i just don't know what i can do to do that.  
Kara: Well for one thing keep trying to get a hold of her i'm sure she's bound to cave at some point.  
Kate: That joke that involves the fact that i have a cave?  
Kara: Maybe.  
Kate: Wow.

(She goes to walk off but Kara grabs her hand hugs her making her laugh at her.)

Kara: I'm just messing with you Kate.  
Kate: Yeah i know. Anyway.  
Kara: Look all i'm saying is that.  
Kate: I know. And thank you.  
Kara: You're welcome. But than again what are friends for?  
Kate: Oh.

(She starts laughing as they continue on with their walk as their walking they pass by someone Kate hasn't seen in three to four weeks hearing the voice she looks up 

at them.)

Reagan: Kate!

(They stop walking and turn to look at her.)

Kate: Reagan!

(They walk back over to her and Kate smiles at her making Kara laugh at her.)

Kate: Shut up.  
Kara: Sorry.  
Reagan: New girlfriend?  
Kate: What? No. We're just friends Kara this is Reagan.  
Kara: Hi.  
Reagan: Hi.  
Kate: Reagan this is Kara.  
Reagan: Nice to meet you.  
Kara: You too. Kate's told me so much about you.  
Reagan: All lies.  
Kate: Not all of them.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Kara: Why don't stay here and catch up.  
Kate: Uh.  
Reagan: I'd actually like that.

(Kate looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Kate: Okay.  
Kara: I'll see ya.  
Kate: Okay.

(Kara walks off smiling at them and calls Lena who answers right away and Kara talks to her as she walks away from Kate and Reagan. As she walks away they start 

talking and joking around as Kate's sitting there talking to Reagan they don't see the woman two tables ahead of them watching them and getting annoyed but she gets up 

and walks off vowing to break them up if they ever got back together.)

Kate: Look Reagan i really am sorry for everything that happened the night i chased after you and told you something i should of said.  
Reagan: Yeah that wasn't awkward in the least.

(Kate laughs at her.)

Kate: And here i thought you said i was the funny one.  
Reagan: Oh you are funny. I think i even said you were hot.

(Kate puts her head down again trying to keep from blushing.)

Kate: Oh my god.  
Reagan: I heard that a lot while we dated.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Okay cut it out.  
Reagan: I'm sorry.  
Kate: It's okay. Anyway. Look Reagan i really liked you a lot while we were together and in a lot of ways i still do and i wish i had said the right things that night 

when you walked away from me and to be honest. I seriously regretted bringing Sophie up and how i would think about her while i was you and it wasn't fair to you and 

for that i really am sorry.

(Reagan looks at her and smiles at her.)

Reagan: It's okay. I mean it's not really not something i wanna hear. I mean the girl i'm dating is wishing she could still be with the ex while she's with me. That 

was a new one for me.  
Kate: I'm sure it was. But i really am sorry.  
Reagan: It's okay.  
Kate: Okay.  
Reagan: Look Kate i really liked you while we were together and in a lot of ways i'd hoped you would of said the right things to that night when we broke up.  
Kate: I really did try it's just i'm not use to chasing after the girl i want.

(Reagan looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: You still want to be with me?

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Yes i do. In fact just before we walked by we were actually talking about you.  
Reagan: All good i hope.  
Kate: No all bad.

(Reagan starts laughing at her.)

Reagan: Well than i'm insulted.  
Kate: No where near as insulted as my sisters.

(They start laughing than calm down.)

Reagan: Anyway.  
Kate: Yeah. Um okay Reagan i'm willing to do anything to be with you again i'll fight the next woman if i have to be with you again. Hell i'll go beat up your ex for 

you. Or better yet i'll have Supergirl throw her up into space.

(Reagan laughs at her.)

Reagan: No it's okay. Kate she doesn't have to do that. Besides i'm pretty sure that's called murder.  
Kate: Not if she does it right.

(Reagan laughs at her. Kate grabs her hand and holds it when Reagan doesn't pull it away from her.)

Kate: I really want us to try again Reagan i miss you.

(Reagan looks at her and smiles at her.)

Reagan: I really miss you too.

(Kate stands up and walks over to her to side of the table and does something she's been wanting to do again for the last three four weeks and kisses her getting her 

to smile in it as their kissing Kate smiles in it then she pulls away from her.)

Kate: I'm more of a kisser then a fighter.  
Reagan: I can tell.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Reagan: Yeah.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Kate: Will you be my girlfriend again?

(Reagan looks at her and then looks off as Reagan pretends to think about it making Kate laugh then she leans in and say's something her ear.)

Kate: (into her ear.) If you say yes i'll show you my new tattoo's.

(Reagan turns and looks at her.)

Reagan: New tattoo's?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Reagan: Oh really.

(She laughs at her making her smack her.)

Kate: You know you're cute when you blush?  
Reagan: I didn't actually. But i'm glad you think so.  
Kate: I don't think i know so.

(She kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Reagan: You can keep kissing me all you want i'm not answering until i'm promised to see the new tattoo's.  
Kate: Okay.  
Reagan: Wow that was easy.

(Kate starts laughing as Reagan kisses her again then they pull away from each other.)

Reagan: Yes i'll be your girlfriend again.  
Kate: Oh good. You had me scared there for a minute.

(Reagan starts laughing as Kate grabs up her hand they walk off back towards her place. As they walk off Olivia comes out of her hiding spot and gets annoyed and vows 

to break them up but comes to find out she won't have much luck in trying given how as she came out of hiding Mark and Tyler quickly grabbed her and cuffed her once 

she was cuffed Mark called into Crow Head Quarters and told Jacob they had Olivia.)

Jacob: Good work get her back here.  
Mark: Yes sir. Let's rapist.

(She looks at him annoyed.)

Tyler: Rapist really?  
Mark: Attempted girlfriend stealer wouldn't of worked.  
Tyler: Why not?  
Mark: Calamity's still with Beca.

(Tyler starts laughing as they get to their car and put her into it then close the door as they walk over to the doors one the driver and passenager side of the SUV 

and get into it as they get in they close their doors and Tyler starts it up and they both leave to go and take Olivia back to their head quarters while on their way 

back Mark sent Calamity a text letting her know they caught Olivia again there was noway she was getting out again. Over at her's and Beca's place she tells her and 

she smiles at her.)

Beca: Well this is great right?  
Calamity: Yeah it is.

(Beca sits in her lap getting her to smile at her.)

Beca: I'm happy for you.  
Calamity: I'm happy for me.  
Beca: Why's that?  
Calamity: I can finally go to sleep at night and not worry she's going to come after me again.  
Beca: I know baby.

(She kisses her head then pulls away from it as Calamity lies her head onto her shoulder getting her to smile at her.)

Beca: I love you Calamity.

(She looks up at her and smiles at her.)

Calamity: I love you too.

(Beca kisses her as their kissing Calamity smiles in it then pulls away from her.)

Beca: Okay i feel better now. 

(She goes to get up but Calamity pulls her back into her lap making her laugh.)

Calamity: Excuse me i fell used.  
Beca: No you don't.  
Calamity: I might feel a little used.  
Beca: You're cute when you pout.  
Calamity: I don't pout.

(Beca laughs at her.)

Beca: Oh honey you so pout.  
Calamity: Yeah okay.

(She kisses her again getting her to laugh in it. Over at Reagan's place both her and Kate on her bed under the covers kissing after making love to each other as their 

kissing Reagan deepens it sending them into another love making session later their both asleep as their sleeping Kate's phone goes off waking her up she reaches over 

for it to see who it is. Seeing who it is she smiles at it.)

Kara: (Text) Glad you got the girl back.  
Kate: (Text) So am i.

(Then she puts the phone down and Reagan turns over and wraps her arm around her waste getting her to smile at her.)

Reagan: Who was that?  
Kate: My friend Kara.  
Reagan: What she say?  
Kate: Just that she was happy that i got you back.  
Reagan: How would she know that?  
Kate: She might of seen me kiss you over at the cafe.  
Reagan: Maybe.  
Kate: Yeah maybe.

(She smiles at her as they both go back to sleep as they both go to sleep they smile in it happy to know they both finally got the girl wanted back and aren't about to 

let anyone come between them not even Reagan's ex girlfriend. Because for once in her life Reagan is finally happy and with someone who treats her with respect and 

wants to be with her for her and not because she's Oliver Queen's sister to which one day Reagan is going to have to tell Kate she's related to him. But for right now 

she doesn't want to she wants to remain here in the arms of the woman she had at one point been falling in love with and knows she'll do it again.


	2. Meeting Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here's the second and final chapter of Fighting for Reagan. I hope you enjoy it.

(Over at Mark's apartment he's sitting down on the couch watching Television as someone knocks on the door he gets up and walks over to it as he gets there he opens it 

to find Reagan there.)

Mark: Uh-oh.  
Reagan: Hi.  
Mark: Hi. What's up?  
Reagan: I need a favor.

(He let's her into the apartment trying to keep from laughing at her as she walks in he closes the door behind her.)

Mark: Okay what's this favor?  
Reagan: I just found out that Oliver's coming back into Gotham.  
Mark: Wait why would Oliver coming back into Gotham spooked you so much?  
Reagan: You know why?  
Mark: You still haven't told Kate that he's your brother?  
Reagan: No.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Oh my god.  
Reagan: Yeah i know that's bad. But it's just i really like her Mark.  
Mark: I'm starting to get that.  
Reagan: So about this favor.  
Mark: I'm all ears.  
Reagan: I was hoping you and Adam could join us for lunch and kind be mine and Kate's buffer with Oliver.  
Mark: So you want to include me and my boyfriend in a lunch date with you and Kate along with your overly protect of older brother?  
Reagan: Yes.  
Mark: Why me and Adam?  
Reagan: Because you two will find someway of keeping him in line.  
Mark: Not even Felicity can keep him in line.  
Reagan: I know this. Please Mark.  
Mark: Are right fine. I'll talk to him tomorrow when i got into work.  
Reagan: Thank you. Oh and one more thing.  
Mark: Oh boy.  
Reagan: I'm sorry.  
Mark: Who else?  
Reagan: Calamity and Beca.  
Mark: They live in New York Reagan.  
Reagan: Oh.  
Mark: I mean i can call and ask one of them. But i have a feeling playing buffer between your girlfriend and your brother. Actually no that would actually be a lot of 

fun for Calamity.

Reagan: Seriously.  
Mark: Anyone else.  
Reagan: No.  
Mark: Okay. Like i said i'll talk to Adam tomorrow.  
Reagan: Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome. Wait when?  
Reagan: In a couple of days.  
Mark: Okay. And you better tell Kate before he shows back up in Gotham. Because her and Oliver didn't really get along while he was here before.  
Reagan: Okay.

(Then she turns and walks out of the apartment as he grabs his phone out and calls Calamity as he's waiting for her to answer he's laughing at Reagan.)

Mark: Oh Reagan.

(Then someone answers.)

Beca: Hello!  
Mark: Hey Bec's.  
Beca: Hey. What's up?  
Mark: I was calling Calamity.  
Beca: Yeah sorry she's in the shower what's up?  
Mark: Okay um i have a big favor to ask of you two and i know it's big because of you two living in New York.  
Beca: Well we might live in New York. But the band's on tour.  
Mark: They are?  
Beca: Yeah. One of their stops is in Chicago.  
Mark: Is that where you guys are now?  
Beca: Yeah why?  
Mark: Well shit.  
Beca: What's up?  
Mark: Where you guys going to be in a couple of days?  
Beca: Well hold on.

(She grabs up their tour book and looks at it once she finds what she's looking for Calamity comes out of the bathroom after taking a shower and sees Beca on the 

phone.)

Calamity: Who is it?  
Beca: It's Mark.  
Calamity: Oh. 

(She hands her the phone and she takes over her.)

Calamity: What's going on?  
Mark: I was just wondering what you and Beca are doing in a couple of days is all?  
Calamity: Oh. That explains why Beca was looking at the tour book.  
Beca: Sorry babe.  
Calamity: It's fine. Uh in a couple of days we're off why?  
Mark: Because Reagan asked for one hell of a favor and well.  
Calamity: She hasn't told Kate she's Oliver Queen's sister yet has she?  
Mark: She has not.  
Calamity: Babe you wanna go to Gotham?  
Beca: Yeah.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: Are right thanks Calamity.  
Calamity: Anytime.  
Mark: Have a good show tonight.  
Calamity: Plan on it.

(He laughs as he hangs up with her. Over in Chicago Calamity looks at Beca.)

Beca: Sorry.  
Calamity: Bec's never apologize for answering the phone.  
Beca: Okay. 

(She sees what she's wearing and Calamity looks down and goes to walk off but Beca grabs her back and kisses her getting her to laugh in it. Back over in Gotham. 

Mark's sitting on his couch again watching Television as someone knocks on the door again.)

Mark: Who is it?  
Adam: It's me.  
Mark: Come in.

(He opens the door and walks into the apartment as he walks in Mark gets up and walks over to him as he gets to him he kisses him then pulls away from him.)

Adam: Hi.  
Mark: Hi.

(He kisses him again then pulls away from him.)

Adam: What's up?  
Mark: Right um. Reagan was here earlier and she just found out that Oliver's coming back into Gotham.  
Adam: Okay.  
Mark: Reagan still hasn't told Kate that Oliver's her brother.

(Adam looks at him and laughs.)

Adam: Oh boy.  
Mark: Yeah. So i just called in Calamity and Beca.  
Adam: Okay. Whose gonna be your date?

(Mark grabs him in getting him to laugh.)

Mark: I was hoping it be you.  
Adam: Okay.

(Mark lightly pushes him making him laugh.)

Adam: I'm kidding.  
Mark: Oh good. I was scared there for a minute.  
Adam: Anyway. When?  
Mark: In a couple of days.  
Adam: Okay. Anyway i talked to Serenity.

(Mark looks at him.)

Mark: And? How mad is she?

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Adam: She's not. In fact she said she was happy for us.  
Mark: Huh.  
Adam: What?  
Mark: I would of excepted her to come and punch me.  
Adam: Well she isn't.  
Mark: Okay.  
Adam: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. I'm just worried is all.  
Adam: Babe she doesn't hate you.  
Mark: I'm well aware of that.  
Adam: Okay.

(He laughs at him. A couple of days later both Reagan and Kate are on the way to the restaurant to have lunch with Oliver and their friends. As they pull up to the 

restaurant Kate pulls over and stops the bike once it's stopped she puts it into park and shuts it off once it's off she puts the kick stand down and they both get off 

of it as they get off Reagan looks around and laughs at the building.)

Kate: What?  
Reagan: Babe isn't this?  
Kate: The same restaurant that kicked me and Sophie out of.  
Reagan: Yes.  
Kate: Yes it is.  
Reagan: So why we here?  
Kate: Because Mark baught it out from under the old owner and well look in the window.

(Reagan does as she asks and starts laughing.)

Reagan: He put a pride flag in the window.  
Kate: Yes he did.  
Reagan: Wow.  
Kate: He's one hell of a friend that's for sure.

(She laughs at her as they walk inside and tell the greeter that their with the Queen party. He nods his head at her and they walk in and head over to his table as 

they get there Oliver looks up then looks at his wife.)

Felicity: play nice.  
Oliver: I'm always nice.

(Kara sneakers which gets Lena to look at her and laugh.)

Oliver: I am.  
Kara: Yeah okay.   
Oliver: You.  
Mark: Dude stop arguing this is going to be one argument you're not gonna win.

(He looks at him as Calamity and Beca are trying to keep from laughing.)

Beca: Yeah we know someone who never win's arguments in Serenity and Emily's relationship.  
Mark: Them both.  
Beca: Yup.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Lena: What?  
Mark: Whenever they start to argue it doesn't go past one word before their in each other's beds.

(Calamity's trying to keep from laughing along with Beca.)

Lena: Really?  
Kara: Yeah. I kind of walked by their hotel room one night while they were in the middle of the USO tour they were yelling at eachother and then well. That's one night 

i'm trying to forget.

Mark: Yeah Clark's not much better.  
Kara: Yeah. Let's just say i learned quickly not to walk down a hallway that an Evermoist member's room on.  
Felicity: What?  
Mark: Calamity and Beca weren't the worst.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: You know for two members from each group having been rival's weren't acting like it.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Lena: Oh god.  
Mark: Yeah. I felt bad for Charity because she was next to Calamity's room.  
Beca: And Veracity was next to Serenity's.

(They start laughing again then calm down as Kate and Reagan reach them.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: Hey. What's so funny?  
Mark: Telling stories about the not so rivalry between the Bellas and Evermoist.  
Reagan: Oh god.  
Mark: Yeah. If any of you tell Serenity i told that story i'm gonna sick Batwoman on Oliver.

(They start laughing at Oliver's face.)

Oliver: Shut up.  
Lena: Oh boy.  
Mark: This is going to be one fun lunch.  
Calamity: Yeah. I don't think he'll think so.  
Mark: Oliver's whipped.  
Reagan: Boy isn't that the truth.  
Oliver: Now wait a minute.  
Mark: It's been a minute.

(They start laughing again then calm down again.)

Reagan: Anyway. Ollie Felicity i'm sure you two know Kate Kane right?  
Felicity: He knows her i don't.  
Reagan: Kate this is my sister in Law Felicity.  
Kate: Hi.  
Felicity: Hi so you're the famous Kate Kane?  
Kate: I don't know if i'm famous.  
Mark: You're more famous then Barry and he's. Wait does Lena know?  
Kara: Yeah. Barry said i could tell her.  
Mark: Okay. Anyway. Like i said you're more famous then Barry and he's the flash so.

(She starts laughing then calms down.)

Kate: Anyway.  
Mark: Right.  
Felicity: So Kate what you do?  
Kate: I just opened up my own real estate company in my cousin's building.  
Felicity: Wait. Are you?  
Kate: Bruce Wayne's cousin.  
Felicity: Oh my god.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Felicity: Oh wow. You know when Oliver told me that you had paid for his Barry's and Kara's bail. I some how didn't put two and two together.  
Kate: I'm not very open about my family. But she's one smart cookie.

(Kara looks at her and laughs.)

Reagan: Why?  
Mark: Kara looked under the suit.

(Kara puts her head down trying to keep from blushing.)

Kara: We weren't together yet so don't give me that look.  
Lena: I didn't say anything. And?  
Kara: Reagan you are one lucky lady.  
Reagan: I like to think so.

(Kate puts her head down trying to keep from laughing.)

Kara: What?  
Mark: Ah Kara you've gone and done it again.  
Kara: What?  
Mark: You made Kate blush.  
Kara: I'd apologize but i'm not sorry.

(They start laughing at her face. Over the next hour Kate and Reagan continue to spend time with their friends in between talking and eatting Mark Calamity and Beca 

told more stories from the USO tour a year ago with each story they told some how Mark always managed to make the girls blush after eatting lunch Mark offered to pay 

for their food once it was paid for they all left the restaurant after leaving Reagan and Kate started goofing around with each other which made Oliver laugh at them. 

As they reach Calamity and Beca's car they stop at it.)

Calamity: We gotta get back to Chicago. We're headed back out tomorrow.  
Mark: Oh yeah.  
Calamity: Yeah we've got a show in Toronto so.  
Mark: Oh wow. Canada they'd know what they'd be missing if you four couldn't go there?  
Calamity: I'm sure they would.

(He starts laughing as they both get into the car as they both get in they close their doors once their closed Calamity starts it up and then puts it into drive and 

leaves to head off back towards Chicago.)

Felicity: I really like them.  
Mark: Yeah their real cool once you get to know them.

(Then they walk on as they continue to off they continue to talk and joke around as their joking around Oliver looks Kate in the face and threatens her with bodily 

harm which makes Mark laugh and then he receives a smack to the back of the head getting him to look at her.)

Oliver: What?  
Reagan: Be nice.  
Oliver: That was nice.  
Reagan: By threatening to hurt my girlfriend if she ever hurts me.  
Oliver: Yes.  
Reagan: You apologize right now.  
Oliver: What i?  
Reagan: Oliver Stephan Queen you apologize right now.  
Oliver: What? Hey what's with the middle name.  
Mark: Dude i'd apologize before she hits you again.  
Adam: Oh i'd so pay to see that.  
Mark: You would.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Oliver: Are right. I'm sorry Kate.  
Kate: It's fine. I gotta tell you that was kind of funny.  
Felicity: Oh this is nothing compared to him and Thea.

(He looks at her as Mark's trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Anyway.  
Felicity: Right. Let's go.  
Oliver: I mean what i said.  
Kate: Oh i don't doubt it for one second.  
Oliver: I mean it. If you.  
Reagan: Ollie!

(He looks at her and then walks off towards the car as both Mark and Adam start laughing at him when they leave they finally calm down.)

Kate: Okay that was hot.

(Reagan laughs at her as she kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Kate: That was seriously hot babe.  
Reagan: Well thank you.  
Mark: Oh my god.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: You really are a Queen.

(Reagan starts laughing as they start walking again as their walking around Gotham they run into Sophie and Tyler seeing them Mark and Adam stop and then look around.)

Sophie: Hey Kate.  
Kate: Hey. You remember Reagan right?  
Sophie: I do. How you doing?  
Reagan: I'm good. Whose this?  
Sophie: This is my husband Tyler.  
Tyler: Hi. I think i remember you actually.  
Reagan: Really? Because i don't really remember you as much.  
Mark: Oh boy.  
Tyler: You were the bartender over at Elliott's party.

(Reagan looks at him and then to Mark then she looks at Tyler again.)

Reagan: Now i remember you. You were acting all smug around Kate because you're sleeping with her ex.

(Tyler looks at her and then looks at Sophie whose trying to keep from laughing along with Mark and Adam.)

Kate: Wow.  
Reagan: Had to.  
Tyler: I wasn't aware i was doing that.   
Mark: Are you aware of anything?  
Tyler: Not a lot of things.  
Reagan: Figured as much.

(Mark looks at her and then to Sophie whose still trying to keep from laughing.)

Kate: Anyway. Sophie i'll see you around.  
Sophie: Yeah. Come on.

(Mark and Adam move out of the way once their out of ear shot Mark and Adam start laughing at Kate's face along with Kara and Lena.)

Mark: Wow. And i missed her first introduction to Sophie.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Talk about sticking up for your girlfriend there Reagan.  
Reagan: Yeah well in my opinion it was called for.  
Mark: Oh trust me with Tyler it really is.  
Lena: Why?  
Mark: Ever since him and Sophie got together he's been a real smug SOB.  
Kara: Seriously?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Adam: He acts so above it all.   
Kate: Huh.  
Mark: And that's only because he's married to your father's second in command.  
Reagan: What was he like while they were dating?  
Mark: Nothing like he is now.  
Kate: He thinks i'm trying to steal his wife.  
Mark: He is.   
Kate: But i'm not. I'm with Reagan.  
Kara: By the look on his face he doesn't seem to care.

(Kate nods her head at her.)

Mark: But no worries.  
Kate: Why not?  
Mark: He tries anything i'll just sick Oliver on him.  
Kate: Don't tempt me.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Anyway. We're gonna go.  
Kate: Okay see you guys later.  
Mark: Are right.

(Then they turn and walk off. Later back over at Reagan's place both her and Kate are on her on bed under the covers kissing after making love to each other. Then they 

pull away from each other.)

Reagan: So what was it like meeting my brother again?  
Kate: It was good. He wasn't at all scary.  
Reagan: Oh really.  
Kate: Really. He's not as scary as he makes himself out to be.  
Reagan: Yeah that is true.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Felicity is really nice.  
Reagan: Oh she's sweetest. Makes you wonder what she sees in Oliver.

(They start laughing then calm down as Kate's phone goes off she grabs it up to see who it's from and then puts it down.)

Reagan: Who is that?  
Kate: No one important.  
Reagan: Okay so i can do this again and you wouldn't get upset with me.  
Kate: And what's that?

(Reagan kisses her as their kissing she deepens it sending them into another love making session. As their making love they make love though out the afternoon which 

Kate's phone keeps trying to interrupt but Kate Ignores it and continues on with being Reagan. Later their both asleep from their hours of love making and getting to 

know each other in between sessions. As their lying there asleep Kate's phone goes off but due to them both being tired from the number of times they had sex they both 

remain asleep as their sleeping they both think about what else is to come for them later on down the road and the more they think about it the more they both smile in 

their sleep because they both know that who they want later on down the road and forever is each other and There's really no one who can stop them from being together 

not even once again either one of their ex's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter because i really loved how Reagan smacked Oliver in the head anyway. Coming up tomorrow is two chapters of Battle of the rival's stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that one shot because i do love your guys idea's about other Kagan one shot's but as far as the one shot called Prank Wars i was wondering what you guys thought would be the biggest and meanest prank that Reagan could pull on Oliver let me know down in the comments below. Coming up tomorrow is Battle of the Rival's.


End file.
